PariA
by Althar
Summary: PariA...c'est une histoire toute minionne DMxHP, où le beau blond propose au brun ténébreux un pari...ça a pas l'air, mais c'est bien je crois  !
1. Ze début

Bon, alors...

**DISCLAMER :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, ainsi que tout l'univers d'Harry Potter, notre brun préféré. Je crois qu'il faut dire autre chose...um...bon, bein, faites comme si je l'avais dit .

**Cet O.S. est un YAOI avec du **_**LEMON**_ (enfin, pas tout de suite mais ça va arriver ), si vous êtes un de ces # d'homophobes je vous prierai de bien vouloir appuyer sur le petit "**x**" (nan, pas CE genre de X ) en haut à droite de votre écrant, merci. Sinon vous pouvez (et devez même ) lire cet os. C'est ma première fois, soyez doux, s'il vous plaît (XD). Et si vous désirez (nan, pas CE genre de désir ) m'envoyer des reviews, je ne suis absolument pas contre, et même pour (ça fait un peu le mec qui se fait de la pub, mais comme personne ne me connaît ici [sauf une privilégiée , je pense qu'un peu de pub ne me fera pas de mal ). Ce matin un éléphant rose a survolé New-York, accompagné d'un singe vert et d'un...euh...c'était pour voir si vous suiviez .

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pari-a**

« Eh, Potter !

Harry se retourna et vit à quelques centimètres de son visage une tête que trop familière. Un visage diaphane, des cheveux d'un blond décoloré plaqués en arrière, j'ai nommé le prince des Serpentards : Draco Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

« Très cher, je vous prierai d'utiliser un langage plus correct quand vous vous adressez à moi.

« Abrège.

Draco parut vexé. Il reprit, d'un ton glacial :

« C'est très simple. Je vais te proposer un pari.

« Quelle connerie tu me fais là ?

« Hm. Comme je disais, je te lance un pari. Ou un défi, appelle ça comme tu veux.

« Et pourquoi j'accepterai ?

« Parce que tu est un Gryffondor, et que tu ferai déshonneur à ta maison en faisant preuve de couardise.

Harry regarda Draco avec un drôle d'air. Le Serpentard faillit – je dis bien failli – succomber et se laisser emporter par le vert puissant des yeux de Celui Qui Avait Survécu. Il se reprit, et répondit par un regard malfoyen moins méchant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Harry ne céda pas, et articula :

« Quel est ce « défi » ?

Malfoy baissa les yeux (utilisant pour prétexte un soudain intérêt pour le tableau de nature morte à sa droite) et répondit :

« Au match, demain. Celui qui attrape le Vif d'Or sans utiliser les mains gagne.

« Gagne quoi ?

« L'autre. Pendant une journée, le perdant est le serviteur de l'autre.

« C'est ridicule, j'attrape _toujours_ le Vif d'Or.

« Je dois comprendre que tu accepte ?

« T'es con Malfoy…

« Ah non, les Sang-de-Bourbes sont cons, les sangs purs sont excentriques, il y a nuance.

Harry roula des yeux. Diable qu'il était sexy quand il était exaspéré ! Draco aurait bien aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer tout contre lui, mais sa fierté de Malfoy l'en empêchait. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas avoir Harry. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

« J'ai métamorphose là.

Harry s'éloigna, sans laisser le temps à Draco de répondre quelque chose. Tant pis, le Prince des Serpentards savait que le Gryffondor avait accepté. De toute façon, Draco ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait le plus sexy des Gryffondors depuis le début de leur quatrième année, depuis que Potter était devenu un homme, un vrai, et plus sexy que jamais. En secret, Draco détaillait chaque fois qu'il pouvait le Survivant, et il pouvait même redessiner chaque partie de son corps en fermant les yeux. _Chaque_ partie. Sauf une. Et celle-là, Draco était bien décidé à la découvrir.

* * *

« J'attend du fair-play de la part de tous ! Entendu Mr.Malfoy ?

Mme. Bibine regardait de ses yeux d'aigle Draco, qui était perdu d'admiration envers Harry Potter.

« ENTENDU MR.MALFOY ?!!!

« Hein ? Euh…oui, bien sûr.

« Très bien. Commencez !

Mme. Bibine lança le Souaffle et lâcha les Cognards. Les joueurs prirent leur envol, et ensuite, le professeur de vol se décida à libérer le Vif d'Or. La petite balle dorée s'envola dans les cieux, suivie par le regard attentif des deux Attrapeurs Harry et Draco. Les deux jeunes hommes crispèrent leurs mains sur leurs balais, et s'ensuivit une course ardue derrière le Vif d'Or.

« Laisse tomber Malfoy, tu n'y arrivera jamais ! hurla Harry.

« Tu rigole Potter ? ON A DIT SANS LES MAINS !!!

Harry parut déconcerté par cette remarque, sans savoir pourquoi (peut être à cause du suave regard que Draco lui avait envoyé). Le Prince des Serpentards en profita pour prendre la tête de la course, tentant de ne pas perdre le Vif d'Or des yeux. Il avait passé presque trois mois à s'entraîner, jours et nuits, à éplucher les livres de techniques de Quidditch, à tout faire pour s'assurer qu'il obtiendrait le Vif d'Or. Il avait peaufiné sa technique jusqu'au timing, très important. Après quelques cinq minutes de course-poursuite, avec trois buts gryffondoriens et un seul serpentarien, Draco passa à l'action. Il suivait toujours le Vif d'Or, et fonçait droit sur un Batteur de Gryffondor. En un mouvement très habile, il prit la batte du Batteur, et frappa de toutes ses forces le Vif d'Or, qui fila pour l'occasion, hors du terrain. Et comme cette balle était enchantée pour ne pas dépasser les limites dudit terrain, son premier réflexe fut de retourner à l'intérieur, sans voir la bouche grande ouverte de Draco qui coinça alors le Vif d'Or entre ses dents.

« Et Malfoy attrape le Vif d'Or…d'une façon…originale, déclara Lee en commentaire.

Harry était estomaqué, et rejoignit les autres joueurs au sol. Là les Gryffondors étaient en pleine dispute avec les Serpentards, et antre les deux équipes Mme. Bibine se tenait droite, en profonde réflexion.

« Il a triché !

« Pas du tout !

« Menteur !

« ARRETEZ CE VACARME !!! hurla Mme. Bibine avant de reprendre, plus doucement, je ne suis pas sûre que cette tactique soit approuvée dans…

« Poudingue dite La Frappeuse a utilisé cette technique en 1856 lors du match contre les _Blue Sirens_, et l'arbitre a décrété que Poudingue n'avait pas enfreint les règles, déclara Draco. Si vous voulez vérifier, je vous renvoie au très intéressant _Quidditch : Les joueurs fous_, rédigé par Wander le Timbré.

La soudaine déclaration de Draco fut suivie d'un grand blanc. Puis, Hermione – qui était arrivée entre-temps – dit :

« Il…Il a raison.

« Mais comment tu peux donner raison à ce co…commença Ron.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! J'ai lu ce livre, et dans le chapitre 15 paragraphe douze,

« Paragraphe treize, corrigea Draco.

« C'est ça, dans le paragraphe treize, Wander le Timbré décrit très précisément cette technique…

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? s'insurgea Harry.

« Harry, si je te disais toutes les techniques de Quidditch que j'ai lu, on y serait encore dans…

« Très bien, les Serpentards gagnent donc le match, déclara Mme. Bibine, dont les propos furent repris par Lee Jordan.

* * *

Harry était sous les douches des Gryffondors (le fait que Draco attrape le Vif d'Or l'avait anéanti), et il entendit du remue-ménage de l'autre côté des portes.

« Désolé Harry, fit Fred, je n'ai pas pu l'empêché de…

« Il a dit qu'il avait un truc important à te dire…fit en même temps George (à moins que ce ne fut Fred, mais quoi qu'il arrive, on ne saura pas les différencier avant la septième année, pour des raisons qui n'entrent pas dans le cadre de ce récit).

Harry vit Draco, déjà changé, tout beau tout propre, face à lui.

« Woow, Potter tu as une grand…Draco ne termina pas sa phrase, et tenta de ne pas penser à ce que Harry lui présentait involontairement.

« Quoi Malfoy ?

« Tu as oublié ?

« De quoi ?

« Notre petit « pari » ?

« J'ai rien parié moi !

« Aurais-tu peur ? susurra sensuellement Draco.

« Euh…,Harry se retourna soudainement, et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les fesses délicatement tracées du jeune éphèbe qui lui tournait – très impoliment d'ailleurs – le dos.

« Eh, Harry, tu…commença Fred (ou George), qui voyait maintenant Harry de face.

« Rien du tout ! hurla le Gryffondor. Vous me stressez tous à tourner autour de moi pendant que je me douche !

« Si tu veux je peux faire autre chose que _tourner_, fit Draco sur le ton le plus érotique qu'il possédait.

Harry rougit effrontément, et saisit sa serviette, qu'il enroula autour de sa taille (ce qui lui donnait une bonne excuse (1) ). Draco trouva que le Survivant était diablement sexy comme ça, entouré d'une serviette rouge et or où une bosse montrait un désir inassouvi, la peau cuivrée parcourue de milliers de gouttes d'eau, les cheveux assez longs tombant entre ses omoplates, ses yeux d'un vert puissant, et ses joues rouges de confusion. Draco faillit – encore une fois, _faillit_ – sauter sur le Gryffondor. Ah, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime lui, la seule personne au monde qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ? Lui, si parfait et sans défauts, créé de toute la perfection que l'on pouvait trouver dans ce monde, lui, si…si lui ! Draco comprenait à présent pourquoi la plupart des membres de l'équipe Gryffondor attendaient tellement longtemps pour aller se doucher. La vision d'un Harry nu, sous la douche était si terriblement érotique qu'il fallait être hétéro (pour les mecs) à 100 pour ne pas vouloir lui sauter dessus, ou alors être un Malfoy _très_ traumatisé par tous les principes de son père. En fait, Draco se demandait si Harry avait, lui aussi, deviné pourquoi seul Ron prenait sa douche avec lui (2)… probablement pas, il était si candide. Ron, un hétéro dur de dur, à ne pas en douter(3).

Harry interrompit la rêverie de Draco en sortant des douches vers les vestiaires, et en disparaissant dans la nature.

Le soir même, Draco envoya à Harry un petit message sur un papier enchanté, soigneusement plié en forme de chouette effraie, sur lequel était inscrit en lettres gracieuses : Demain, tu sera mon esclave. Demain, tu m'appartiendra. Harry n'avait même pas idée à quel point il pourrait _appartenir_ à Draco.

* * *

(1) : Il faut savoir qu'à moins de s'être libéré très récemment, avoir une simple serviette autour de sa taille est souvent, très souvent, source d'érection chez les hommes (pour parler en termes pas trop choquants ).

(2) : Si j'ai le courage, probablement le sujet d'un autre OS, ron X harry cette fois.

(3) : Si je fais un ron X harry, on pourra en douter sérieusement .

Bon, bah, la suite dans très bientôt, peut être aujourd'hui, et si vous avez des questions/remarques/propositions/suggestions ou autres, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, je suis un peu là pour ça aussi .


	2. Ze suite

Pari-A (suite)

« Harry ! Harry debout ! Lèves-toi on va rater le petit déjeuner !

« Mmmh, j'ai pas envie euh !

« HARRY JAMES POTTER, LEVES TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

Ron avait rugit comme un vrai lion (normal, il était de Gryffondor ). Harry sortit sa tête de son oreiller. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, à cause du petit mot de Malfoy, et toute la nuit des rêves étranges l'avaient poursuivit.

« Aller Harry, grouilles-toi, je crève de faim !

« Ça va, calmes-toi !

Harry se leva, puis alla se doucher, et tenta de s'habiller. Il prit au hasard, dans son armoire, un T-shirt, un pantalon, un pull, et des chaussettes. Il avait prit, sans le vouloir, de vêtements très sexy. Un T-shirt des plus moulants qui soient, d'un blanc immaculé, laissant deviner ses muscles durcis par le Quidditch. Son pull, rouge à bordures d'or, était lui aussi moulant, en laine fine, et on voyait ainsi ses formes délicieuses. Son pantalon était en cuir, et fait d'une étrange façon. On devinait des jambes musclées et fines, mais le pantalon était quand même assez large. Enfin, Harry ne s'arrêtait pas à ces détails là.

Ron le traînât dans la Grande Salle, où tout le monde (enfin presque), regarda Harry avec envie. En chemin il avait mit sa robe de sorcier, et enroulé une écharpe Gryffondor autour de son cou, pour le style.

Draco vit le beau brun, et en fut tout retourné. Il faillit – encore une fois, _faillit_ – laisser tomber la tartine qu'il tenait dans sa main. Harry était si sexy comme ça ! Avait-il voulut être sexy, ou est-ce que sa naïveté si tendre était dans le coup ? Quoi qu'il en fut, Draco était bien déterminé à déshabiller Potter plus d'une fois dans la journée. Il sortit en vitesse une feuille de son sac, et écrit un message dessus.

Harry était en train d'avaler son bol de lait, quand un charmant colibri vint perturber sa vue. Harry mit quelques minutes à comprendre que c'était un origami enchanté, et q'un message s'étalait dessus. Il saisit l'oiseau de papier, et lu ce qui était écrit dessus. Il en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il chercha Draco, et quand il l'eut trouvé, il lui lança un regard colérique. Tremblant, il se leva. Toutes les têtes de Poudlard se tournèrent vers lui. Il inspira profondément, et ouvrit la bouche.

Draco était fier de lui.

_Premier ordre de la journée, cher esclave :_

_Je t'ordonne de te mettre debout et de crier à tout le monde que tu es puceau. Et d'un, je ne t'ordonne que de dire la vérité, et de deux, ça ne te tuera pas…Sauf s'il y a des puceauphobes dans la salle, ce dont je doute fort._

_PS : si tu n'exécute pas cet ordre, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrivera, mais garde en tête que tu as RELEVE UN DEFI SORCIER, tu es donc lié par serment magique, je te rappelle._

_Bonne déclaration !_

« Je…Je suis puceau !

Harry était maintenant plus rouge que son pull, et il se rassit d'un bloc, manquant de s'écraser par terre. Aussitôt qu'il avait fini de parler, toute la Grande Salle s'était remplie de murmures. Hermione se pencha vers Harry et lui dit :

« Harry, ça va ?

Le brun ténébreux des Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car un cygne en papier manqua de lui percer la tête.

_Ordre numéro deux :_

_Interdiction de révéler à qui que ce soit notre « petit pari », très estimé esclave._

Harry maudit Draco avant de répondre à son amie :

« Euh…oui. C'est juste que…euh…je devais le dire.

Hermione considéra Harry avec interrogation, mais celui-ci fini son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, sous les regards intrigués des tous les élèves de Poudlard. Et une fois qu'il fut sortit, il vit que quelqu'un l'attendait.

Draco Malfoy.

Le Prince des Serpentards sourit machiavéliquement. Il avait Potter, le beau Potter, le candide Potter, à sa merci. Draco dit :

« Stop Potter, on ne vas pas plus loin. Je compte m'amuser un peu.

« Nan Malfoy. J'arrête.

« Tu ne peux pas. Tu es lié par serment, tu as oublié ?

Harry lança un regard noir à Draco. Le blond décoloré répondit par un sourire sadique, et entraîna Harry dans une salle vide. Il y faisait froid, et Draco prit soin de lancer une petite dizaine de « Collaporta » à la porte de bois. Harry ne savait pas comment se tenir, et il était gêné. Son visage était rougit d'embarras. Draco ouvrit une armoire, dans laquelle il avait déposé, le soir précédent, quelque chose qui allait bien servir. Quand Harry l'aperçut, son visage devint plus rouge que rouge.

C'était une tenue d'esclave SM. Harry commença à bégayer de « non », mais Malfoy lui ordonna de revêtir l'ensemble de cuir noir ciré. Lentement, un peu contre son gré, Harry se dévêtit (pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco), et commença à enfiler la tenue d'esclave SM. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ceci lui allait à ravir. Son air gêné et son visage cramoisi ne le rendaient que plus attirant encore. Draco avait une érection incalculable, et ne pu s'empêcher de donner à Harry un ordre très, _très_ coquin.

« Suce-moi Potter.

« QUOI ???

« J'ai dit : suce moi. C'est un ordre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ou presque, Draco ouvrit sa braguette, descendit son pantalon et son boxer blanc, pour présenter à Harry son pénis en érection. Rose, effilé, il faisait quelques 15cm, ce dont Draco était assez fier.

« C'est…nan, je refuse, bégaya Harry.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, dit Draco d'un ton menaçant.

Harry avança jusqu'au Prince des Serpentards, et se mit à genoux, rouge de confusion. Il regarda le pénis de son partenaire, et en suça le gland, juste la partie qui dépassait. Draco émit un râle de plaisir, et avança son bassin pour obliger Harry à tout prendre en bouche. Le Gryffondor faisait des vas et viens avec sa bouche, ses lèvres pulpeuses parcourant le peau si sensible du pénis de Draco. De sa langue il stimulait le gland du Serpentard, qui passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry pour le forcer à accélérer la cadence. Draco gémissait comme il n'avait jamais gémit, et sentait ses bourses frapper le menton du brun. Le Serpentard ne pu résister, et éjacula dans la bouche de Harry. Draco soupira de bonheur et se baissa pour embrasser le Gryffondor, et par l'occasion de goûter à son propre sperme.

Ensuite, il remonta boxer et pantalon, puis susurra :

« Alors, excité Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir, fuir, très loin. Car il avait aimé, oui, il avait aimé sucer Draco, il avait aimé le voir jouir, sentir son sperme chaud gicler dans sa bouche. Mais Draco était son pire ennemi ! Un homme de surcroît ! Comment se pouvait-il que..? Peut-être que les « zomosexuels » dont parlait Dean étaient réels après tout…Peut-être qu'il en était.

« Je prend ça comme un oui, fit Draco.

Harry revint à lui, et commença à défaire la tenue d'esclave SM.

« Eh, là ! cria Draco. Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais l'enlever ?

« Bah, je euh…comme on avais fini je me disais que…

« Qui te dis que _j'en_ ai fini ?

Harry retrouva sa couleur écarlate. Draco saisit la laisse de cuir noir qui pendait érotiquement dans le dos de Harry, et tira le Gryffondor vars la porte, qu'il pu ouvrir après quelques « alohomora ». Harry s'écria :

« Mais je ne vais pas me balader comme ça dans toute l'école ?!!!

« Pourquoi pas ?

« Mais, par ce que…Je suis presque nu !

« Rassures-toi mon ange noir, toute l'école rêve de te voir comme ça. Tu leur rend service en quelques sortes.

« Mais on est dimanche ! Tout le monde traîne dans les couloirs !

« On ne discute pas avec le Maître.

Draco tira sur la laisse et Harry se retrouva dans un couloir. Pour l'instant, désert. Draco l'emmena dans un couloir très fréquenté, et on ne saurait dire qui de Harry ou de ces admirateurs admiratrices avait le visage le plus rouge. Soudain Draco s'arrêta et dit :

« GOYLE ? mais, mais, mais ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu baves ? Ne me dis pas que…beurk ! Arrête tout de suite, aucun Serpentard ne dois avoir le visage rouge. Ça jure affreusement avec le vert. C'est valable aussi pour vous, Pansy et Blaise !

Sur ce, Draco tira Harry avec violence, indigné que des Serpentards bavent devant un si beau, si sexy, si bien membré, si musclé, si…bon, d'accord, Draco se promit de présenter des excuses à ses trois acolytes.

« Draco, tu peux me…

« Maître Draco, je préfère.

« Maître Draco, tu pourrais me dire où on va ?

« Dans les cachots, bien évidemment !

« On oui, quelle évidence, bien sûr !

« PARDON ?

« Je disais que…euh…

« Harry James Potter, que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous moquer du Maître, sinon vous passerez un sale quart d'heure.

« voilà qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne, c'est grave…

« Harry ?

« Merde.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cachot, qui était à 20 mètres de la salle de Potions. Draco jeta Harry dedans, puis ferma bien soigneusement la porte.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi.

Il leva sa baguette.

« Lances-moi tous les Endoloris que tu veux, je m'en fou…

« Tu vas souffrir bien plus qu'avec un simple Endoloris. Jouissio !

Harry, de façon incontrôlable, jouit. Il hurla de plaisir, et se retrouva projetté sur le dallage froid du cachot.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu compte…

« Jouissio !

« Aaah ! Putain Malfoy, pas deux fois de su…

« Jouissio !

« uuum ! Malfoy, je…

« Jouissio ! On dit _Maître_ Draco, MAÎTRE ! Jouissio ! Jouissio !

Harry , n'en pouvait plus. Il jouissait sans repos, son pénis commençait à lui faire mal.

« Jouissio !

« Aaaaaah, Nouiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

« Deshabvillius totalus !

La tenue d'esclave SM vola à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Ejaculatio !

Harry sentit son sperme jaillir de son pénis avec une force incommensurable.

« Jouissio ! Ejaculatio ! Jouissio !

« Mal…AAAAAH ! Mal…

« _Maître_ ! Jouissio ! Pas Malfoy ! Ejaculatio ! _Maître_ Draco ! Jouissio ! Jou…

« NaaaaAAA, j'ai…AAAAAH, j'ai mal !

Draco arrêta de lancer des sorts. Harry pleurait. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces jouissances et éjaculations forcées. Draco eut envie de se frapper. Comment avait-il pu… Il prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

Harry confirma l'étreinte de Draco. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et il pleura comme il n'avait jamais osé devant son pire ennemi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et la silhouette de Rogue apparut.

« Même si j'approuve votre comportement, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdis de torturer un élèv…

Rogue venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il bégaya quelques instants, puis pivota sur lui-même avant de repartir comme une flèche. La porte du cachot claqua derrière lui. Draco s'en fichait. Il était trop occupé à se maudire intérieurement. Harry, toujours en pleurs, dit :

« Pourquoi tu…pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses lèvres étaient sèches.

« Parce que…parce que…

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Trois mots, trois petits mots, qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir.

« Parce que…Je…je…je t'aime.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

« C'est pour ça que je t'énerve, puisque tu ne me regarde, tu ne t'intéresse à moi que comme ça. Mais ça me fait mal quand je te blesse. J'ai inventé ce pari pour pouvoir t'avoir à moi, pendant toute une journée, rien qu'à moi, à profiter de toi car je ne pourrais pas t'avoir autrement… Mais je te blesse. Je suis un horrible monstre. Je suis désolé. Après tout ça, comment pourrais-tu m'aimer ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé Harry. J'annule le pari. Je t'ordonne de ne plus m'obéir. Car si je continue, je te tuerai. Adieu.

Draco lâcha Harry, et s'éloigna. Il espérait profondément que le Gryffondor lui pardonne un jour. De son côté, Harry regardait le Prince des Serpentards avec des yeux mouillés de larmes. De joie ou de douleur, il ne saurait pas dire. Draco appela un Elfe de Maison, et lui ordonna d'amener des vêtements propres à Harry. Puis il ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Gryffondor, avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard.

Non, ce n'est PAS la fin (vous croyez que je suis si sadique que ça ?), mais ça pourrait en faire une. Disons que c'est la fin provisoire. Le rating M concerne surtout la dernière partie de ce pseudo-os (ça devait être un vrai os au départ).


	3. Ze fin

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

« Chais pas.

« Il paraît qu'on a arrêté son père.

« Nan, c'est pas possible, mon père lui a parlé hier.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

« Chais pas.

La salle commune des Serpentards était remplie de murmures de la sorte depuis une semaine. Et depuis une semaine, Draco était un véritable zombie. Il passait le plus clair de son temps en position fœtale sur son lit. Il ne mangeait pas. Il buvait à peine. Il n'écoutait rien des cours. Il rendait page blanche à ses contrôles. Depuis une semaine, il avait pris conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais Harry.

La porte d'ébène du dortoir s'ouvrit et se referma. Draco ne chercha pas à savoir qui était entré. Que se soit Blaise, Pansy ou quelqu'un d'autre, il s'en fichait.

« Vous voyez professeur, il est comme ça depuis une semaine !

« Je vois, fit la voix de Rogue. Mademoiselle Pansy, veuillez me laisser seul avec Monsieur Malfoy.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

Rogue approcha d'un pas lent vers le lit où gisait Draco.

« Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il avec le même ton que lorsqu'il s'adressait à Potter. Dois-je penser que votre état actuel résulte du fait que je vous ai aperçu en train de…câliner Monsieur Potter la semaine dernière dans les cachots ?

Draco ne répondit pas.

« Vous ne devez pas vous en faire. Je ne dirai rien à votre père…à la seule condition que…

* * *

« Harry…Harry tu m'écoutes ? 

« Hein ?

« Harry !

« Désolé 'mione.

« C'est Cho ? demanda Ron.

« Quoi ?

« C'est Cho Chang qui te rend comme ça ?

« Nan…je suis juste…fati_gay_.

« T'as dis quoi ?

« Je suis fatig…exténué. Je suis crevé Ron.

« Harry ! s'indigna Hermione. Tu dois réviser la métamorphose ! Il y a de fortes chances que McGonagal nous donne une interrogation surprise demain, et tu dois savoir que la constante d'Avogadrro(1) nous dis que…

Harry n'écoutait plus Hermione. Il regardait la pluie s'abattre sur les carreaux, tout en pensant à Draco. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était en plein tourment. Il se sentait attiré par le Serpentards, mais en même temps…

Le brun planta Hermione en plein discours et parti vers la tour des Gryffondor, prétextant une soudaine envie de dormir. Il savait bien que Ron aimait être seul avec Hermione. Et puis, il avait quelque chose à faire.

* * *

« QUOI ??? 

« C'est la seule condition Monsieur Malfoy.

« Mais, mais, mais…c'est du…du chantage !

« Une opportunité Monsieur Malfoy. Une opportunité.

Rogue s'en alla, content d'avoir réussi à faire réagir le Prince des Serpentards, tout en en tirant profit. Malfoy bégayait. Il bé_gay_ait très fort. Il allait devoir…Rogue…il…lui…demandait…de…LUI FAIRE PLAISIR ?!

Cette nuit là, Draco allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

« Dean ? 

« Oui ?

« C'est quoi un…zomosexuel ?

« Homosexuel Harry, H-O-M-O, homo.

« Oui, bon...c'est quoi ?

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

« Dean, réponds !

« Okay, okay ! Je te le répète : c'est une personne qui aime les gens de même sexe.

« Tu veux dire...

« Moi par exemple, je suis homosexuel. J'aime les mecs.

« Mais...ça veut dire...que tu…xekefidj avec les mecs ?

« Pardon ?

« Bah, comment tu fais pour...

« Oui ?

« Pour...enfin tu vois quoi !

« Pas du tout.

« Pour niquer quoi !

« Ah...le Survivant veut essayer quelque chose avec moi ?

« Nan ! Je veux juste…savoir…

« Dommage...

« Dean !

« Okay, okay...je vais t'expliquer...

Cette nuit là, Harry découvrit avec étonnement toutes les choses que deux hommes peuvent faire.

* * *

« Je suis là professeur. 

« Bien, dis Rogue. Commençons.

Il invita Draco à s'approcher de lui. Le Prince des Serpentards tremblait de tout son corps. Rogue avait enlevé sa robe, et il était juste en slip kangourou. Il s'allongea dans le canapé en cuir noir, et ordonna à Draco de le sucer.

Le Serpentard avait eu du mal à trouver les appartements privé de son professeur de potions. Et maintenant, il devait…sucer Rogue. Il se dit qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, il serait tranquille, et son père ne saurait jamais qu'il était gay, et ainsi il resterait en vie. Malfoy s'approcha de Rogue et s'étonna de la petitesse de son sexe. Mais il ne dit rien, et commença à le faire.

Il suça délicatement le gland de son professeur, qui lui appuya sur la tête pour le forcer à tout prendre. Draco, les larmes aux yeux, fit des allées et venues rapides, plaquant sa langue contre le fond de sa gorge. Il sentait le goût de sale, de mal lavé, et en même temps d'alcool, de potion infâme.

Rogue émit un râle de plaisir. Trente secondes après que Draco ait pris son sexe en bouche, il jouissait. Draco recracha le sperme comme on recrache de la liqueur de Feeling (2), et commença à s'éloigner. Rogue le retint.

« Tu as taché un canapé très rare. Nettoie. Avale.

Draco revint sur ses pas. Il s'accroupit pour être au niveau du sofa, et lécha le sperme blanchâtre qui luisait sur le noir brillant du canapé. Ça avait un goût d'œuf pourri. Draco en eu presque la nausée.

« Es-tu branché _fist_ Draco ?

Le Serpentard se crispa.

« Vous…vous aviez dit une fois. C'est fait. Laissez-moi partir je vous en prie.

« Répond !

Draco se mit à pleurer . Il reçut une gifle.

« On ne pleure pas ! Déshabilles-toi et allonges-toi sur le bureau !

Toujours en pleurs, Draco ne fit rien. Rogue le déshabilla de force, et le jeta sur le bureau de bois. Draco eu soudain l'air d'avoir très peur. Le professeur lui releva les jambes, et lubrifia de sa baguette l'intimité de Draco.

Après une bonne préparation, il enfonça son poing dans l'anus du Serpentard, qui hurla. Draco avait le cul en feu. Ça lui faisait si mal… Rogue ricana, sortit son poing, rien que pour le renfoncer et faire crier Draco.

« Voyons ta capacité, dit-il d'un ton pervers.

Rogue appuya, et son avant-bras rentra en Draco, ce qui fit crier le blond tellement fort qu'on l'entendit jusqu'en Birmanie.

« Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi, dit Rogue.

* * *

Draco ressortit des appartements privés du professeur de Potion. Il avait fait trois pas dans le couloir et se trouva face à…lui-même. 

« Alors ? fit le Draco tout juste arrivé.

« C'était génial, fit celui qui revenait de sa séance privée chez Rogue.

« il ne s'est douté de rien ?

« Oh non, j'ai joué mon rôle à la perfection, mais ça a été dur, j'ai tellement jouit ! Surtout quand il a…

« Merci, je ne préfère pas savoir. T'as quand même des fantasmes bizarres.

Le Draco qui revenait de chez Rogue commençait à brunir des cheveux, et des seins lui poussaient, tandis que son pénis se transformait en vagin. Le Polynectar ne durait qu'une heure, et Pansy redevint elle-même.

« Moi au moins, je ne martyrise pas mon pire ennemi !

« Euh…

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire par là…

Draco soupira.

Il était revenu plus ou moins en pleurs dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et Pansy, sa meilleure amie, avait tâché de le consoler. Alors Draco lui avait expliqué toute l'affaire, du pari jusqu'au chantage de Rogue, et elle lui avait proposé de prendre sa place. Draco avait accepté, sachant que le fantasme ultime de Pansy s'était incarné dans la personne du maître des potions.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans la salle commune, où ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher.

Draco entra dans le dortoir commun, et constata avec étonnement que les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient tirés. Il se changea, et les ouvrit. Il faillit – _faillit_, évidemment – crier de surprise quand il découvrit une beauté délirante dans son lit. Un Harry plus sexy que jamais lui sourit. Il avait comme simple vêtement un boxer rouge et or, largement ouvert au niveau de ses fesses, fermé par un simple cordage rouge. Draco bégaya quelques instants, puis Harry le tira à lui. Il referma les rideaux, et ajouta à ses « Collaporta » des sortilèges d'insonorisation. Puis il reporta son attention au Serpentard. Il l'embrassa, et lui chuchota :

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour comme si on allait mourir demain.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et cette fois leurs langues s'emmêlèrent en un jeu incertain. Harry déshabilla Draco en rompant le moins possible le baiser, et une fois que le Serpentard ne fut couvert plus que d'un boxer noir et argent, il commença à lui lécher le torse. Draco s'allongea, et Harry se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il frotta son bassin contre l'érection du blond qui gémit. Puis Harry entreprit de sucer les tétons de Draco, qui caressa le boxer du Gryffondor. Le Serpentard gémissait, puis ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« Harry, je veux entrer en toi, maintenant.

Le Gryffondor répondit par un sourire très coquin, et déchira son boxer en deux, libérant une érection fabuleuse. Il arracha le boxer de Draco, et commença à le sucer. Il faisait glisser ses lèvres chaudes sur le pénis du Serpentard qui gémissait, la tête en arrière. La salive accentuait la douceur entourant l 'érection du blond, qui dit au bout de quelques instants :

« Ha…Harry…je vais venir !

Le brun stoppa tout de suite la fellation. Le blond émit un couinement d'indignation.

« Ce soir, fit Harry, ne t'attend pas à jouir rapidement…

Il lia les mains de Draco et les colla au mur par un sort rapide, et Draco fit :

« Tu fous quoi ?

« Je m'amuse…

Harry constata que l'érection de Draco avait diminuée, et lubrifia le pénis blanc grâce à un sort. Il retira de son anus un plug rouge, et mit à la place l'engin de Draco. Il le dominait ainsi, et sourit de plus belle. Draco gémissait comme un dragon en chaleur, et Harry commença à se lever et à se rassoire pour stimuler Draco. Il avait une cadence élevée, et chaque à-coup s'accompagnait d'un petit cri coquin. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de prévenir le brun de son arrivée. Mais cette fois, le Gryffondor resta sur Draco, qui libéra son sperme en lui. Harry continuait ses va-et-vient, tandis que Draco criait. Il avait mal ! Mais rapidement, la douleur qu'il ressentait au pénis devint chaleur, te il goûta à un orgasme merveilleux. Il était secoué dans tous les sens, son orgasme se répandant dans chacune des parties sensibles de son corps. Il cria le nom de Harry à trois reprises. Ensuite, le brun se retira de Draco, et exigea une fellation. Draco ne dit pas non, et il goba le pénis de Harry avec gourmandise. Il le suça longuement et profondément, mais Harry, étant puceau le matin et n'ayant donc pas d'expérience sexuelle, jouit vite. Draco avala son sperme aux goûts de lait, et continua à sucer le brun qui partit au septième ciel.

Harry tomba sur Draco, épuisé. Il le détacha, et ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'aime, dit Draco.

« Moi aussi, dit Harry.

Ils restèrent calmes quelques instants.

« Je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose tout à l'heure, dit Harry avec un sourire coquin.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent en retard en cours.

* * *

(1) Oui oui, Avogadro ne prend qu'un seul "r", mais là c'était pour changer, c'était une blague quoi...

(2) Oui, Fehling ne s'écrit pas Feeling, mais encore une fois c'était une blague (et les anglophones comprendrons la finesse du jeu de mots ).

* * *

Ze vraie fin ! 

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
